There is proposed a technique for improving the viewing angle characteristic of a liquid crystal display device by carrying out a single halftone display with a temporal change in pixel luminance (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In this case, a single halftone is displayed, for example, by supplying pixels of a first type with a data voltage corresponding to a tone of X during the first and second frame periods and with a data voltage corresponding to a tone of Y (Y>X) during the third and fourth frame periods and, meanwhile, supplying pixels of a second type with a data voltage corresponding to a tone of Y during the first and second frame periods and with a data voltage corresponding to a tone of X during the third and fourth frame periods.
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 7-121144 (Publication Date: May 12, 1995)